For better or for worse?
by In A Rush
Summary: This is about Shannon and Lawson and how i want things to pan out. It contains some slight smut, so don't read if you don't like it.  Otherwise enjoy and read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is what I would love to happen in next week's episode.**

**I haven't written smut on here before, and I haven't gone into too much detail, but we will see where I go with this story. Any way enjoy **

…**.**

"Do you really think she will do it?" Michael asks while sitting in the backseat of TR2 while Christian drives.

"Do we think who will do what exactly Muppet?" Josh asks not getting what Michael wants to speculate on.

"Shannon working with that bodyguard firm?" Michael asks.

"Dunno, it's her call." Josh says not wanting to speculate as to whether Shannon would quit Tactical Response.

"Well why would she want to waste all her negotiating skills, and she has worked so hard to get to Sergeant, I don't get as to why she would give it all up." Michael says sounding concerned.

"It is kind of drastic, but I mean I can see why she is tempted, did you see the way that dude was flirting with her and she didn't exactly seem to mind." Christian says to Michael looking at him through the rear view mirror while Josh rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I did, but seriously, who names their kid Schmitt, you may as well call him schmuck, as if anyone could be tempted by that no matter how much one flirts with you." Michael says annoyed.

Chuckling at Michael's antics, Christian says "Yeah but who can blame her, I mean she has been celibate for over a year now."

"That's not what I'm getting at though, what I'm getting at is why would one want to work in a job where you get accused of being involved in murder, with a guy with a dodgy name." Michael says making his point and using angry hand gestures.

"Yeah, but I guess you can get that in this job though can't you, I mean look at that bus shooting, we were called the death squad for months, we had to work hard to earn back our reputation." Christian says as he parks the car out of view.

"How about you guys just stop speculating and see what happens yeah." Josh says slightly frustrated.

"I'm just saying, she shouldn't waste her skills in a dead end job, that's all." Michael says throwing his hands up in the as Josh turns around in his seat to give Michael a glare.

….

Sitting in TR1 with Lawson, Shannon looks out at the road and drums her fingers on the steering wheel.

"A bit impatient are we?" Lawson asks inquiringly.

"You could say that, I mean all we are doing is sitting here, waiting it out until they call us when they need us, and I am dying for the loo." She says.

"Well we could always try and find somewhere, or if you're really desperate you could go in the bushes." Lawson says with a hint of sarcasm, still annoyed at the fact that Schmitt had swooned on in and had flirted with Shannon, and now he was tempting her away from him, away from the team, and she seemed interested, he was very irritated about it.

"I know where to go, it's only 5 minutes from here." Shannon says turning the keys in the ignition and pulling out from her parking spot.

Arriving at the investment house that she and Michael had purchased, Shannon parked the car and got out followed closely by Lawson.

"Okay, whose house is this?" he asked.

"Michael and I brought it." Shannon says unlocking the door and walking in.

"It looks good." He says approvingly.

"Take a look around if you want to." She says as she opens the door to the toilet and enters it.

Standing there waiting for Shannon to finish, Lawson decides he needs to do something to let Shannon know how he feels about her and try and keep her in Tactical Response. Standing there pondering how he was about to do this, Shannon had gone into the bathroom and then was leaning against the door frame right in front of him. Staring at her standing there in her uniform and thinking about how good she looked, he knew what he had to do.

Standing there smiling back at Lawson, waiting for him to say something, she notices the change in his eyes, it had changed from concentrating to what looked like pure lust but she couldn't be too sure so she stood there biding her time deciding to leave the ball in his court.

Unable to take it anymore, Lawson suddenly and without warning closes the gap in between them and plants a fiery kiss onto her lips.

Pleasantly surprised by this reaction, and after a year of build-up, Shannon wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back just as fiercely as he is. Yanking off his vest and belt, Shannon tries to get rid of the clothes with haste. Feeling him struggle with her vest after he has taken off her belt and holster, she helps him undo it quickly and he slips it off her shoulders.

Then it becomes a battle of them taking each others clothes off, both needing to feel each other and express their feelings for each other.

Once they are both naked, Lawson lifts her up and she squeals with delight as she wraps her legs tightly around his waist while he nibbles at her neck.

Stumbling along the house, Lawson manages to find the place he is looking for and places her gently down onto the bed.

Smiling up at him seductively, Shannon pulls him in closer and starts kissing him again.

Knowing she will already be ready for him after months of pent up sexual frustration, he enters her without warning and she moans in delight.

As they both near their climax, he looks into her eyes before claiming her mouth to his and kissing her passionately as they both ride it out.

Smiling at each other and enjoying the moment for a minute, they both get up and start putting on their clothes and gear again, knowing that they will be needed sometime soon.

Smiling at Lawson, Shannon says "Should we get going then?"

"Yeah I guess we should, we will talk about this after work, later tonight at my place." He says questiongly unsure of how she feels.

"Sounds good to me." He says quickly giving her a peck on the lips before they walk out of the house and back to the car, both turning on their camera and earpiece on again.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Lawson's house two hours after their shift had ended, Shannon locked up her car and knocked on the door. While waiting for him to open the door, Shannon looked up and down the street and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold night's breeze hit her.

As soon as Lawson opened the door, she walked in without a word and rubbed her hands together.

"What took you so long to answer?" Shannon asked trying to get her hands warm.

Walking up to her and grabbing her hands in his, he slowly rubbed his hands up and down them while saying "I had just had a shower and was putting some clothes on, sorry you had to wait so long." He said before placing his lips onto hers and she allowed him to kiss her passionately.

Pulling away after a minute, she said "So worth the wait if that is what I get for an apology."

"That was my greeting, you will get a proper apology soon enough." He says taking her coat off her along with her scarf and beanie before leading her to the couch and pulling her down to sit sideways on his lap.

"Well I look forward to that apology soon, what did Kerry want?" Shannon asked while running her hand through his hair.

"She just wanted to grill me about how we need to be able to communicate at all times which means no taking out our earpieces or turning off our cameras, she had a field day with that, so from now on we have to be on our best behaviour while at work." He says with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah well we have to behave anyway, I want us to stay under wraps for now, it's just too complicated, your my superior and I already slept with Josh, so it would be best if we kept this to ourselves, which means not letting our jealousy show if one of us has someone flirt with us." She says linking her hand through his.

"That sounds fair, I don't want you to be made to feel uncomfortable around our team mates, so it is agreed we will start a relationship but at work it is strictly professional, no one can find out about us." He said.

"Strictly professional, now what did your proper apology involve exactly?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well it involved a little bit of this." He says while placing a kiss on the right side of her neck.

"Hmmmmmm" she says while tilting her head slightly.

"A little bit of this." He says placing another kiss on the left side of her neck.

"I like this apology." Shannon whispers as she straddles him before dipping her head down to start kissing him.

"I'm liking this apology too, I should apologise to you more often." He says as they begin to slowly take off each others clothes.

….

Waking up early the next morning, Shannon slowly got out of Lawson's bed trying her best not to stir him as she needed to get ready for work. Heading out to her car she grabbed her change of clothes, thankful now that she always leaves a spare change in there as well as her other little things like toiletries.

Walking back in relieved Lawson is still asleep, Shannon walks into the bathroom and starts the shower.

Waking up to the sound of water running, Lawson is happy that she feels at home enough to use his shower without feeling like she had to wait for his permission. Getting up out of bed, he gets dressed and heads into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

….

After getting ready in the bathroom, Shannon packs up her stuff and walks out of the bathroom to see Lawson awake in the kitchen eating some cereal while he was waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Good morning." She said walking into the kitchen with a smile.

"Good morning, what do you want for breakfast?" he asks while making two cups of coffee.

"I can't stay for breakfast, I need to get to base before you do otherwise it will look suss." She says walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

"At least have some coffee and take a piece of fruit." He says.

"Alright, I will have a quick sip of coffee and I will take a banana, then I really gotta go." She says grabbing the cup from him and having a quick drink of it before taking the banana out of his hand and walking towards the door.

"See you at base." Lawson says holding onto her free hand that only contains her car keys.

"Yeah, and then we can do the same thing tonight, I can come over tonight, or you can stay at mine." She says.

"Staying here sounds good." He says giving her one last kiss and he tries to savour it as he knows he has to refrain all form of physical contact at work.

"See you later." She says walking to her car.

…

Sitting in TR 1 with Lawson and Michael, Shannon stares outside her window to ensure she didn't stare at Lawson in a way that would give them away.

"So are you really going to leave us Shannon?" Michael asks.

"What do you mean am I going to leave you guys?" Shannon asks.

"To work with that bozo Schmuck, oh I'm sorry was it a dodgy name along the lines of Schmitt." Michael says while Lawson laughs at Michaels comment and his obvious disgust for the guy.

"What gave you the idea that I would leave TR to work with them?" Shannon asks staring at Michael giving him her full attention.

"Well apart from the obvious amount of flirting that was going on between you two, which by the way was totally uncool, it seemed like you were really interested." Michael said.

"I was intrigued that's all, I'm not leaving TR." Shannon says surprise at Michael's reaction.

"Intrigued by a schmuck, well that is fine, but all I am saying is why would you waste your skills for, I mean if you want to leave TR, I can't stop you, but I guess after yesterday afternoon you have more reason to, so you can have more freedom, you won't have to live in secret." Michael prattles on.

"I AM NOT LEAVING TR." Shannon says sternly.

"Ok." Michael says.

"And what did you mean by that last part?" She asked.

"If you can't work it out then that isn't my problem, I'm just saying I wouldn't blame you exactly if you did want to leave, I could understand your reasoning behind it, but I guess that is just the way the cookie crumbles." Michael says.

"Ugh, if you're going to just say a bunch of riddles then don't bother voicing your opinion until you can tell me exactly what you're hinting at." She says crossing her arms and staring back out the window.

"Michael, I think it would be best if you just drop this right now." Lawson says.

"Of course you would defend her, don't blame you either." Michael mutters.

"What was that Michael?" Lawson asks.

"Nothing." Michael says focusing on the car ahead of him.

"Pull over Michael." Lawson said pointing his finger to the car park spots on the side of the road.

"Why Lawson?" Michael asks.

"Just do it now." Lawson says.

After the car has been parked, Lawson says "Get out, you and I need to have a talk."

Getting out of the car, Michael shuts his door and walks a couple of steps down the footpath away from the car.

"Alright Michael, tell me what the hell is going on with you today." Lawson says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, you want to know what is wrong with me?" Michael asks while crossing his arms.

"Yes, because I am sure as hell not putting up with this crap all day." Lawson says.

"It's you two." Michael says.

"Care to elaborate on that one for me, because that explains nothing to me." Lawson says.

"I know about you and Shannon." Michael says.

"What about me and Shannon?" Lawson asks.

"Don't play dumb with me, I have a camera set up in the hallway of the house and saw the footage from it of you two doing each other, no less on mu futon, you owe me for the new one I had to buy thanks, as you appeared to be the one who initiated it by jumping her." Michael said.

"I'm sorry okay, it just happened, I have no control over it and don't take it out on her, and I am just as responsible for it." Lawson said.

"Well she is the one who was flirting with Schmitt and wanted to leave TR." Michael says.

"Well obviously she doesn't want to leave and she was only intrigued, I know Shannon, I knew her before she even started at TR and you guys know that, trust me she didn't want to leave." Lawson says.

"Yeah and are you in a relationship now?" Michael asks and Lawson goes all quiet.

"Well, are you?" Michael asks annoyed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay, we are, but it is all new to us and we want to keep it under wraps for now, she doesn't want you guys to think that she is the team slut as she was with Josh for a short period of time last year, she also doesn't want you guys to think she is with me to get ahead in her career, she wants to work hard for her future and their won't be any favouritism." Lawson says firmly.

"Okay and what is going to happen if you guys don't work out?" Michael asks leaning up against a brick wall and watching Shannon sitting in the back seat staring out of the window in deep thought.

"Okay, I am you superior so I am going to say this once Michael, it will work out and if it doesn't it won't affect the team, we are both adults, sure we will have our little tiffs and there may be some silent treatment or something along the lines, but this will work out, now as your superior I don't want to hear you making anymore remarks on our relationship, especially to Shannon, she doesn't need the stress right now." Lawson says.

"Well I am happy for you guys, and she knows how to keep you on a leash when you go a bit too far with certain things, don't worry, I will keep my mouth shut on this, but you may owe me for it." Michael says with a smile.

"Michael." Lawson says warningly.

"Just joking Lawson, some things never change." Michael says before walking back to the car.

"We have a job, at the Hilton hotel; apparently some guy is off his face and threatening staff to cause himself, self-harm unless they serve him some more alcohol." Shannon says as Michael starts driving.

"Why don't they just give him more alcohol and be done with it." Michael says.

"You know how this things work Michael, what were you guys talking about out there while I waited in the car?" She asked.

"Oh it was nothing important." Michael says smiling.

….

Pulling out their gear from the back of the car, they run inside to reception.

"We received a call about a drunken man." Shannon says.

"He just went back to his room, the manager followed him, but there is a balcony attached to his room." She said

"Thanks for that." Shannon says as they run into the lift.

"Shannon, you need to be prepared to negotiate on this one while strapped in the harness on the side of the building." Lawson says.

"Yep." Shannon says as they get off the elevator and find the room with the manager outside the door.

"Thank god you guys are hear, I tried to unlock the door but I think he has it barricaded, he isn't too happy that we still refused to serve him alcohol." The manager says.

"What's your name sorry?" Michael asks.

"David." He said.

"Okay David, which is the easiest level to gain access to so we can get one of my members to abseil down to his room?" Lawson asks.

"Level 9, you should be directly above his room from there, as it is the first door on the right out onto the balcony, you will just need to go abseil down to levels obviously." The manager said.

"Michael, Shannon, go and start setting up, I need you to get down there as soon as you can, I will come up there in a minute." Lawson says.

Watching them run off back to the lift with their gear, Lawson says "You need to stay here and, make sure no one tries to gain access to this room until either myself or one of my team members say you can."

"Yeah I can do that." David said.

"Thanks." Lawson says before turning around and running to the lift.

….

"You nervous about doing this?" Michael asks.

"Not really, just another day, I have abseiled before." Shannon said.

"But have you ever negotiated while hanging off the side of a building?" Michael asks.

"In training yes, real life situation no, have you got any advice for me?" she asks.

"Even though you are harnessed and attached to the cables, don't look down, it makes it more difficult to focus." Michael says just as they hear Lawson on the coms to TR 2.

"Hey josh, I need you guys to get to the Hilton as soon as you can, Shannon is negotiating on this while hanging from the side of the building, Leon will send you the info that he has on this." Lawson says running over to Michael and Shannon and getting ready to help Michael with the cables.

"Copy that Lawson, we are 5 away." Josh says as Stella starts speeding.

"You ready guys?" Lawson asks.

"As ready as we can be." Michael says as Shannon nods her head.

"Alright, let's get moving then." Lawson says as Shannon climbs over the railing of the balcony and starts to abseil down.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of minutes of Shannon abseiling down, with Michael and Lawson slowly releasing the cables bit by bit, Shannon got onto her coms.

"I'm in position, just about to get over the railing now." Shannon whispered.

"Be careful Shannon." Lawson said.

"Lawson we just arrived, where do you want us?" Josh asked.

"I need you to get general duties to make sure that footpath below us on the west side of the building is clear of any pedestrians or bystanders and keep Stella down there, I need Christian up here, and I need you to meet the manager outside room 214 on level 7, send him away, as soon as Christian comes to take over I will be coming down to you." Lawson said.

"Copy that Lawson." Josh said motioning to the other two to go where they were needed.

"Alright Lawson, I am on the balcony, his heading towards me." Shannon said.

"Alright Shannon, take it slowly." Lawson said.

…

"What are you doing here?" the drunken man asked Shannon as he slid the door open.

"I am here to help you, my name is Sargent Shannon Henry, what's your name?" she asked.

"Charles, Charles Dickson." He said heading towards the balcony wall.

"How about you step away from the edge there, I am worried about your safety." She says as he looks her up and down.

"Oh you came down from the top did you; I see you're all geared up." Charles says as he laughs and takes a seat on the edge of the balcony on top of the railing.

"Can I take a seat next to you?" Shannon asks knowing this could end badly if she didn't.

"Yeah, sure why not, the more the merrier." He says staring up at the roof.

"You won't be able to see anything from this position; my workmates are up on level 9." She said.

"So why did they call you?" he asks.

"Well Charles, if you're going to threaten to cause yourself self-harm they are going to call us." Shannon said.

"All I wanted was one more drink." Charles said.

"Well rules are there for a reason." Shannon said.

"Some rules were made to be broken though, have you ever broken the rules?" Charles asks swinging his legs.

"Well it depends on the situation, sometimes I have to at work I guess to ensure we get the result we want." Shannon says slowly shuffling over to him.

"Have you broken any rules lately?" he asks.

"I guess you could say I have." She says.

"Are you currently in a relationship at the moment?" he asks.

Knowing that everyone could hear her through her gear she said "Not at the moment, just waiting for the right guy."

"If only we weren't in this situation, we could have met on better terms, hit it off more than we have already." Charles said.

"I thought we were doing alright so far." Shannon said.

"We were, are you happy with your life at the moment?" he asks her.

"I am very happy in my life, things have started to turn around for me in the past year, I don't think I could ask for anything more than what I have already, how about you?" she asks.

"I used to be, but then things turned to shit." Charles said.

"Well things do get better, they just take time." Shannon said taking hold of his hand.

"Do you think so?" he asks.

…

"Hey Lawson." Stella said into her coms as she looked up at the building, having moved everyone along and General Duties cordoning off the area.

"Yeah Stella." Lawson says as soon as Christian had hold of the cables.

"Both Shannon and the guy are sitting on the edge of the balcony, she is holding his hand and he is swinging his legs a lot." Stella says worrying about her colleague.

"Copy that Stella." Lawson said.

"Don't worry, we got it here, we are ready if need be." Christian says and Lawson runs back down to level 7.

….

"I don't want to be like this Shannon." Charles said.

"I know, we can get you help, but you need to get off this balcony." She said.

"Okay." He said trying to get ready to get off the balcony.

…

"Hey guys, you need to get ready, it looks like he is trying to get off the balcony." Stella yells into her coms.

….

"We need to break down this door now Josh." Lawson said.

"Yep on it." Josh says getting ready to knock it down.

"On my count, one, two, three." Lawson says as Josh rams the door and it falls down.

Entering the building they see two people falling over the edge.

"Oh shit." Josh says and they both run to the balcony.

….

"Keep holding on tightly Michael." Christian says as they both lean back putting all their force into holding onto the cables as they dig their feet into the ground.

"Michael and Christian, they are both safe, you need to help pull them up a bit until Josh and Lawson can help pull them back over the balcony." Stella says.

"Alright, let's start pulling them up." Christian says as they start pulling the cables back.

"That's it guys, hold it there, Lawson and Josh are pulling them over now, they have the guy, now they are getting Shan." Stella says into her coms while looking up.

…

After having finished their shifts and writing up their reports, Shannon left base to go and drop a couple of things at the investment property.

Walking in and seeing Michael's laptop open, she puts down the stuff and moves the mouse around so she can turn it off.

Seeing the camera feed on the screen, she decides to rewind it back to see if any other people had actually tried to steal anything from the house, but what she saw made her blood boil, and she pulled out her phone.

Angrily typing into her phone, she sends a sms to both Lawson and Michael telling them to meet her there and she sits at the table and waits.

Hearing two cars pull up and hearing the doors slam shut, she stands at the table ready to blow her top off.

"Hey Shannon, what's up?" Michael asks as they walk in.

"This is what's up." She says briefly playing the video before closing it down.

"Was this what you guys were talking about earlier when we pulled over?" Shannon asks with her voice rising by the second.

As they stood their quietly with their eyes saying it all, she says "Well are you going to answer me or not?"

"Yeah, we were talking about this." Michael says.

"And you knew about this?" Shannon asks Lawson.

"I only found out this morning when we were talking about it." Lawson asks.

"I can't look at either of you right now; I will see you at work tomorrow, and that video better be deleted with no disks made off it." Shannon says before storming out and slamming the door shut.

"Well that went relatively well." Michael says as Lawson shakes his head.


End file.
